Lets Chill
by ShizayaIsLove
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur over to his home. There Arthur ends up having the best night of his life. Highschool AU and a bit OOC.


It had been a long day at school and all I wanted to do was go home. "Iggy!" Apparently that isn't going to happen any time soon it seems. I turn to face the source of the voice. "Iggy, I finally caught up to you! " The American boy was breathing heavily. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over today." He looked up and his features were revealed, his bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks, along with that perfect smile; I couldn't help but blush a bit. "So? What do you say dude, you wanna chill? We haven't hung out in a while." He stared intently at me. I knew that if I would go I would only be hurting myself. A while ago I had finally accepted my feelings for the boy, but I don't want to push myself to much. I know he would never feel the same way towards me so I had separated myself a bit. I thought he wouldn't notice but it seems like he did. "I have no time to spend on you today. I am going to be busy all day with school work and what not." I folded my arms across my chest hoping he wouldn't tell I was lying. "Ah, come on man just for a while please, I really miss chilling with you." Then he gave me the "look" the look he knows I can't resist. The puppy dog eyes. Honestly, how could I say no to that face? I gave in. "Oh fine just for a while, I guess it can't hurt." His blue eyes lit up. "Then come on dude lets go to my place." He grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to his house.

I sat in the middle of Alfred's room; it looks just like the last time I was there. Alfred was trying to find something in his closet; he was having a hard time trying to find it considering the closet was almost empty because he was throwing everything in it to the other side of the room. A few moments later he plopped on the floor next to me and smiled triumphantly holding a game controller in his hand. "It took me a while, but I found it." It occurred to me that the boy had only invited me over so that he could play his "scary" games. Honestly, the boy was scared of the silliest things. I gave him a scowl look. "Ah come on Iggy this will be fun." I just pouted. "Did you just bring me here to "hang out" because you are scared to play this silly game alone?" I stared at him. "What no way dude I really missed you! It just happens that Kiku lent me this game yesterday and I wanted to share the experience with you." He grinned and went back to putting in the game. He didn't miss me at all.

Not even three minutes into the game and he started to freak out. "That zombie just grabbed me out of nowhere!" He jumped and hatched onto my neck. "This is all just fake right no need to be scared Iggy." He started rocking. "Who is the scared one here? If it is scaring you turn of the bloody game!" Alfred got up and turned off the TV. "Well ok Iggy since it scared you so much I'll turn it off." This guy was really out there. He bent down to pick up his game, giving me a full view of his bum. His uniform trousers hung low on him exposing his Superman boxers underneath. "Still wearing those I see, aren't you a bit old to be wearing comic underwear." I snickered as he blushed furiously and shot up right trying to hide his behind. "Why you got to look there Iggy?" He turned and I could see his face turning into the darkest shade of red I had ever seen. "Well your bum was in my face dear." This only made him blush even more. I let out a chuckle. "Hmph. Well I'm going to change then." He pouted and walked over to his closet. Without even a warning he dropped his trousers to the floor and took off his blazer and shirt. I bet I looked really stupid just staring at him with my jaw dropped. Did he have no shame in being practically nude in front of someone? He just stood there in his boxers while yet again trying to find something from the closet. I can't say I didn't like what I saw because I very much did, I took the opportunity to look him over once or twice before I realized what I was doing and snapped at him. "What are you doing?" I startled him. "Dude what was that for?"

"Well "dude" you are in the nude in public!" I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"I am not naked. I'm wearing my underwear." He said oh so matter of factly. "Also I'm in my own house."

"Yes of course it is your house but you are in only your underwear in front of me!" I blushed even harder.

"Oh you don't like what you see then?" He gave me a wink.

"Of course I don't, you are a male after all and I'm a male. I'm not attracted to men you know."

"Yeah I guess that is true, it would be weird if you were I guess." Was it just me or did he sound disappointed?

"Hey Alfred, I didn't mean it like that you know. I didn't mean it to hurt you." He just walked towards me. "It would be weird right if you were attracted to me." His face inched closer. "Would it be?" he whispered just before he lightly touched my lips. "Would it be?" He asked after he had kissed me. He had kissed me. Alfred F. Jones had kissed me. I looked up to him and smiled a bit. "No it wouldn't be." His eyes lit up and he hugged me. That night was the best night of my life as Alfred and I expressed our love for each other and slept cuddling next to one another.


End file.
